


A Little Bit of Blood

by shelby_love



Series: Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, F/M, Good Boyfriend Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Scott Mcall, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: In which you're dating Stiles Stilinski and find yourself with a wounded werewolf, a needle in your hands the only way out.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski x Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You, stiles stilinski x you
Series: Stiles Stilinski [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177967
Kudos: 5





	A Little Bit of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my two fluff prompts from Tumblr: "My girlfriend’s just scared." , "You’re stuck with me forever. How come you’re not annoyed?" "Oh, I am. I just love you too much to show it."

"Th—that's a lot of blood."

It was pretty obvious that you were closer to fainting than doing what you were supposed to be doing.

Stitching Scott up.

The needle in your shaky hands was not steady, therefore being totally unsafe even for the true alpha.

"Just… do it…"

You grimaced at the sight of his face wincing; his crooked jaw was locked in place, and it seemed to be under immerse pressure. "Can we just wait for Stiles?!"

Your voice came out as a dreaded yell, urging Scott to think about just _surviving_ for a minute longer until your boyfriend arrived. "We can't!"

You huffed tortuously, feeling sweat consume your whole being. Glancing at the bleeding arm, you knew that there wasn't anything but the instruments in your hands that would help the gash. "I hate you!"

"I know," he winced in pain. "Do it Y/N, goddammit!"

"I'm here! I'm here!"

Never were you so glad to see Stiles barge into a room.

He, too, was out of breath, as he ran into the clinic with speed, his eyes dancing all over the room.

From Scott and his bloody arm, to you and the look on your face. " _Goddammit_."

You extended the necessities to him, your stomach churning at the sight. "What the hell is going on?!"

How lovely, you thought, noticing the way Derek Hale made the room feel smaller just by his big frame. "Oh…"

Stiles scratched the back of his neck, **"My girlfriend's just scared."**

His dark brows narrowed, "Scared of what?"

"Alright, umm," your boyfriend interrupted awkwardly, taking a few steps in your direction and placing his hands on your shoulders. He looked at you softly, almost as if his best friend wasn't lying on the metal surface and banged his healthy fist against it.

You handed him the needle, "I-I can't… There's too much…"

"Blood." He finished for you, "Yeah, I thought you might say that."

Stiles took what you had offered, softly yet firmly pushing you toward the exit. "I'll be back in no time. Right, Scott?"

"Nnngh!"

"See?" Your boyfriend turned to look at you, a somewhat confident shine in his eyes. "Easy peasy."

You didn't believe him for a second, but went ahead, nevertheless.

***

 **"You’re stuck with me forever. How come you’re not annoyed?"** You asked, clutching his hand to the point he winced. Stiles walked you to his car, after having stuffed Scott in just minutes ago. You could see him sit drowsily in the jeep from where you walked, his head leaning against the window.

After what had occurred over 15 minutes ago, you deemed it appropriate to ask.

Stiles pretended to mull over the thought in his head; he shrugged after a while. **"I am. I just love you waay too much to show it."**

Your eyes widened ever so slightly, taking a portion of his reply as a compliment. Stopping in your tracks, you watched as he walked a mere step ahead of you before being pulled back toward you. Stiles watched you, confused. "You love me?"

He looked at you like your question didn't make sense. "Duh. You're my girlfriend, of course—"

It wasn't pretty; the way you threw yourself on him, arms winding against his neck as you kissed him. Fiercely at that, like you hadn't almost fainted at the sight of blood.

You pulled away from him to gasp for air, cheeks flushed and hair devilishly misplaced. "I love you too."

"Good." Was all he said, kissing you again softly. It took him a single look into your eyes to know what was mulling in the back of your mind. "Don't worry about it. It's not your job to stitch up werewolves."

"It's yours."

"Yeah, it's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
